Bet You Didn't Expect This
by Uchiha Kasarrah1619
Summary: Harry is a father a 10 and no one knows. What will happen when he is forced to take hi children out of the safety of hiding and into a world where they are unknown?
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, are we going to school with you?" 3-year-old Maddia asked her father.

"Yes sweetie, Its not safe for you to stay here." He answered his youngest daughter. He watched her run over to Andros, her twin, and Iris, their older sister.

He can remember coming home after his first year at Hogwarts, to see Iris, _his_ daughter, in his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs. He was livid. He could understand it when his aunt had left him under the stairs, but her own daughter?

Yes you herd correctly; Iris, Maddia, and Andros are the children of Petunia Dersley and Harry Potter. Apparently Vernon couldn't 'keep it up' so instead of paying for a prostitute, she had used him. After a month of raping him, she found out that she was pregnant. When she went to have an abortion, well, it didn't work. The baby was still there. She tried twice more before giving up.

When he got his Hogwarts letter he realized that it was both his and the baby's magic that stopped the abortions form working. Apparently Petunia wasn't as normal as she would have liked. She was a squib.

When Vernon found out about the baby, he filled for divorce. He got custody of Dudley and Harry. He started treating Harry like a human being, saying that he had only treated Harry they way he had was to make Petunia happy. They had moved after the divorce to a nice peaceful town, Petunia still lived at number 4 Privet Drive.

When Harry had gotten back from school, he immediately went to check up on his child. When he found her under the stairs, nearly starved to death, he forced Petunia to surrender her parental rights to Iris, who hadn't had a name until he named her, in exchange for no jail time. She quickly signed.

Vernon had agreed to watch her over the school year, though Harry had gotten permission form the school board to go home every weekend, though they didn't know why. Around the end of the summer, Harry was home alone with Iris when Petunia was suddenly in front of him. Harry was frozen with fear and shock as his aunt raped him again. When it was over he was covered with bruises and cuts he hadn't known he had until it was over. He could tell that he was loosing too much blood so he grabbed the first object he could reach, a lamp, and smashed it into the back of her head. He knew that she was unconscious, but didn't know for how long, so he quickly called the police.

They arrested her for the rape and attempted murder of Harry James Potter. In jail, two weeks later it was discovered that she was, yet again pregnant. Harry wanted to keep the baby, and again Petunia's parental rights had been surrendered.

Harry's second year at Hogwarts was hell. For obvious reasons he kept Iris a secret from everybody including the professors and the Headmaster. He told them that him uncle was ill and he helped out on the weekends. He distanced himself from his friends because he realized that once they found out that their 'savior' had been raped, they'd turn on him.

His uncle sent him a letter with Hedwing, saying that Petunia had gone into labor. He ran out of the great hall, seeing as the letter had come during diner. He quickly porkeyed (sp?) home and his uncle and him drove to the prison.

Harry planned to do the same thing this summer that he'd done since his second year, that is until Vernon and Dudley died in a car accident three weeks into the summer.

Three very hungry children brought Harry out of his thoughts; he briefly wondered how Hogwarts would handle them.


	2. Chapter 2

\It was a very hectic morning in the Dursley, now Potter household. After his uncle had died, three weeks into the summer holidays, he had become emancipated in both the muggle world and the magical world. Since he was considered an adult he now had access to his family vaults.

Harry was going to Gringotts this morning and he received a letter last night that the order would be there around 8 o'clock tonight. Since his uncle had passed away he had to take his children with him. He hadn't been to Gringotts since his emancipation where he learned that he was the heir to not only the heir to the Potter family but also Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, making him the heir to Hogwarts, but he was also the heir of Grindelwald. He learned that his mother was adopted into the Evens family before the fall of her father. Harry's mother had been the only child of Grindelwald.

After getting about 500 gallons and one of their credit cards that worked in both the muggle and magical world, Harry and his children, all disguised of course, headed to the trunk shop. Harry got three, two compartment trunks that were feather light and shrank on command. When shrunk they automatically turned into a necklace. He got them so when they turned into necklaces, Iris's would turn into a Sapphire, Andros' would turn into Black Onyx, and Maddia's would turn into an Emerald. Harry also had each of their names engraved on their necklace. Harry himself got a seven-compartment trunk that recognized not only his blood but also him magical signature. He quickly gathered his children and headed home to pack.

Harry was glad that he had gotten the second compartment to be bottomless in the children's trunks; they had a lot of stuff. They had gotten home around noon, so Harry made the children lunch and sent them into the sunroom for their naps instead of their rooms so he could pack. It took him nearly an hour to pack everything except some night cloths. He spent the next hour and a half packing his things. That took longer, and he still wasn't finished when he went to wake up his children. He had let them sleep for an extra hour, seeing as they would be up late.

They letter had told him that Tonks, Remus, mad-eye, and Shackbolt would be picking him up by muggle car, so he set the three car seats by the door. Harry had not herd from Ron or Hermione all summer. He had however gotten letters from Ginny, Nevill, Luna, and Bill, who all knew about his children. Bill was the first to know. They had been secretly dating since last summer and after dating for a month, Harry felt that Bill had a right to know about them because they were a package deal. Bill was outraged at what Petunia had done, but had instantly loved the children.

Harry and Bill had gotten closer and Harry couldn't wait to see him at headquarters. The children had taken to calling Harry papa and Bill daddy. Bill had thought Harry, Ginny, Nevill, and Luna Occumolency, which is how to protect your mind. When they could, Harry had told them about Iris, Andros, and Maddia, with Bill holding his hand the whole time. After that they became best friends. Harry spent the rest of the night telling his beautiful children all about the magical world.

At almost exactly 8 o'clock the doorbell rang. Harry stood and looked down at his sleeping children before he stood and answered the door. He de-activated the words that only allowed someone who had been added to them already, in. he pulled out his wand and pointed it to the nearest person to the door, which happened to be Remus. He thought quickly.

"What was my mother's nickname that you, Sirius, and dad gave her?" he asked not really knowing the answer.

"Fire Flower. How did you save Buckbeak in your third year?" Remus asked

"Time turner. Was my mom's name really Fire Flower?" Harry asked more to himself as he stood out of the way and let them in. "Hey Remus, you grew up in the muggle world right?" Harry asked. Mad-eye looked annoyed with being ignored but Remus answered before he could say anything.

"Yes Harry I did." Remus was confused.

"Good, do you know how to install these?" Harry asked pointing to the car seats by the door. Remus looked startled but nodded. "Wonderful. Now no questions, I promise to explain everything at headquarters. Okay?" Harry asked. Once they all reluctantly nodded Harry asked that they all step outside. " Look, its not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust you with them." Harry knew that they didn't know who the 'they' was, but too bad. Once they all stepped outside to assemble the car seats, Harry walked into the Sunroom and tried to wake his children. Iris is the only one who woke up. The other two were too deeply asleep.

"Iris I want you to stay right here, I'll be right back. Okay?" Harry asked his tired daughter.

"Okay Papa, we see Daddy soon?" Iris really did love Bill.

"Yes sweetie, soon." Harry said. He walked outside. "Hey Remus, everything ready to go?" Harry asked walking up to the group.

"Just finished." Remus said as he crawled out of the back of the enlarged car.

"Good, follow me, the rest of you stay." They turned and walked into the house before the others could comment. As Harry led Remus into the living room he felt extremely nervous. When they walked in Iris jumped up, but froze when she saw Remus. He looked shocked but quickly picked up the small girl. Harry was surprised that Iris had let Remus hold her. Iris usually only let people she trusted be anywhere near her. Harry skillfully picked up both twins at once. They walked outside and Harry locked up the house. Everyone watched in shock as the house disappear. They were going to interrupt but Harry silenced them with a glare.

It didn't take long to get to headquarters. When they got there, there was apparently an order meeting, and when Tonks went to open the door, Iris quickly got out of Remus' hold and ran through the door. Harry quickly followed. Just as he was about to go through the door, a scram of "Daddy" rang through the house.

To say that the order was shocked when Iris yelled 'Daddy' would be an understatement. The second she yelled, there were several wand pointed at her. Bill quickly stood and gathered the now trembling child.

"Iris, where is your Papa?" Bill asked softly. Iris silently pointed to the open door where Harry stood with both Maddia and Andros asleep in his arms.

"Why don't we go and put them to bed, then I'll explain." Harry quickly walked out, Bill right behind him, and went upstairs. "Um, Bill, where am I sleeping?" Harry asked curiously.

"Don't worry, with Nevill here, you get your own room. Good thing to huh?" Bill asked

"Bill don't you mean that we have our own room?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"Of course I do Baby." They continued upstairs and Bill led Harry to their room. It wasn't all that big, but with a few well placed enlarging charms and other nifty spells, there was a king sized bed, and two smaller beds. Andros and Maddia insisted on sleeping in the same bed, and as long as they were happy, Harry was happy. They quickly put their children to bed before they cast charms that would alert them when one of the children woke up, and wards that would only let; Harry, Bill, Ginny, Nevill, and Remus in. They shared a loving kiss before they headed down to the order meeting.


End file.
